<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to Poorly Care for Your Human Packmate by Akinasky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231017">How to Poorly Care for Your Human Packmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky'>Akinasky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Caring Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Gen or Pre-Slash, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles Trying to Be a BAMF, patching up a wound, wounded stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses Bingo Prompt Fill: Patching up a wound</p><p>Stiles is hurt in a fight and Derek patches him up. </p><p>Set Pre-Ship in the Negasonic Series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to Poorly Care for Your Human Packmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my god, Dad is going to kill me!” Stiles gasped out, shouting as Derek lifted him from the ground and started running away from where the omega was fighting Erica and Boyd. Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek’s shoulder, pretending that this wasn’t a bridal carry while his other hand pressed to the claw marks bisecting his stomach.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Stiles moaned as the blood made everything slippery under his hand, his head falling back and over Derek’s shoulder.</p><p>Derek, with the wonderful bedside manner just said, “Don’t you dare. I will drop you.”</p><p>Stiles faded out a little and by the time he came around he was laid out in the back of the jeep and his shirt was shoved up while Derek shoved some questionable fabric to the wound.</p><p>Derek looked haunted.</p><p>“Hey, I’m going to be okay. ‘<em>Tis but a flesh wound’</em>,” Stiles said adopting a Monty Python type accent but Derek just frowned some more.</p><p>“Seriously Stiles, what the hell were you thinking?”</p><p>“Do you ever get sick of asking that?” Stiles asked, hissing when Derek pressed a little too hard into the wound. “Seriously, if you make me barf in my jeep with your shitty bedside manner, I am going to pee all over your Camaro.”</p><p>Derek snorted at that then sobered, “Stiles I… I don’t… know what to do here. You have to tell me what to do."</p><p>"Like in life?” Stiles asked, feeling a little loopy from the adrenaline dump and having a hard time interpreting the mood shift and the request.</p><p>“No, idiot, with the wound!”</p><p>Stiles nodded, “Gotcha. Well I think taking me somewhere with running water, antiseptic and bandage options would be a good start.” Stiles moved the fabric that Derek was pressing to the wound, to try and figure out what it was and once he did Stiles threw it off of himself, “Eww that’s like the grossest thing from my gym bag. Blech, I am going to get infected and <em>die!” </em></p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles smirked in response before he grabbed a couple sheets of paper towels from a roll that was shoved into the pouch behind the passenger chair, hissing at the pull on his wounds and placing that on the wounds instead. Stiles slid out of the back and walked around to the driver side door only to have Derek shove him around the front to the passenger door and manhandled him inside, “Yeesh, I can drive you stupid NurseWolf!”</p><p>“I am going to make sure the betas are good, just wait here.”</p><p>Then Derek was gone, Stiles closed his eyes; focused on breathing through the pain and keeping the towels pressed to his wounds. Derek came back soon enough and Stiles just kept his eyes closed while Derek drove. After a couple of minutes or hours maybe Derek parked the jeep and lifted Stiles out of the passenger seat. He opened his eyes when Derek dug around the key chain he was holding only to realize they were back at Stiles’s house. Stiles used his free hand to show Derek which key it was and they tumbled inside and Derek unerringly headed to the bathroom and placed Stiles on the closed toilet lid as he started looking through the cabinets and drawers.</p><p>“Rubbing alcohol and Neosporin and bandages are all in the right middle drawer,” Stiles muttered and Derek found it quickly, hands shaking as he tumbled it across the counter.</p><p>“Okay, umm clean the wounds with the rubbing alcohol, antiseptic and bandage?”</p><p>Stiles nodded, leaning back against the toilet well and let Derek strip off his bloody shirt and discard the blood stained towels. “Don’t leave that where Dad can find it. He might be aware of my friendship with you but he is not hip to the werewolf/supernatural thing.”</p><p>Derek nodded while he was soaking some gauze with the rubbing alcohol, hands shaking a lot while Stiles gripped Derek’s shoulders just for some leverage then Derek gently started rubbing at the wounds. Stiles screeched at the pain, blinding him for a second then Derek started leaching his pain and Stiles’s loosened his tight grip on Derek. He didn’t even know he was gripping hard enough to bring the blood to the surface but watched in interest as it receded to Derek’s normal skin tone. Derek cleaned the wounds thoroughly even though he was still shaking a little and leeching Stiles’s pain, intent on the wound.</p><p>“You should have Mrs. McCall look at this to make you sure you’re really okay.”</p><p>Stiles looked down at the wound but it was really just a flesh wound, he’d jumped out of the way for most of the strike, amazingly, otherwise this would be a much different conversation. He would check in with his surrogate mom later, for now Derek was getting the Neosporin and bandages in place before he collapsed in front of the toilet and between Stiles’s legs. Stiles leaned forward and pressed a hand to Derek’s shoulder again, “You did great. It’s okay.”</p><p>“Humans are weak,” Derek whispered.</p><p>Stiles pulled away, “Well fuck you too Derek. Werewolves are so much better right? Fuck you!”</p><p>Derek came up with his hands in front of him placating, “No Stiles, that’s not what I mean. I said the wrong thing because I suck at this.”</p><p>Stiles hands balled into fists at his sides since he couldn’t do much with a newly bandaged stomach, “No fucking kidding, asshat!”</p><p>Derek took a deep shuddering breath, “Look what I am trying, poorly I admit, is that humans in the pack were always protected. It wasn’t because they were worthless or weak, they were precious but they can’t heal the way we do so they were protected, taught to fight against the supernatural but they were still protected because they were the frequently the reminders of humanity that werewolves need. The reminder that life is precious and should be cared for. I haven’t been friends with a human for so long that I forgot what it was like to care about one. To hope that you wouldn’t be hurt and to know that there wasn’t anything I could do to stop you from going out there. You are one of the strongest people I know but you are also going to be the easiest to kill. To harm. To take. Please.”</p><p>That was probably the most Stiles had ever heard come from Derek’s mouth all at once and he gaped at him. Stiles’s mouth open and closed a couple of times while he considered the fact that Derek had been away from other people for most of the time he was with Laura, and after what Kate did, Stiles can imagine that trusting <em>any </em>human would have felt stupid and unsafe. Plus Derek sucked, like <em>truly sucked, </em>at being a good conversationalist. There was that.</p><p>“I get it, but you owe me a good coffee and movie night with the flick of my choosing for calling me weak.”</p><p>Derek groaned but nodded quickly before he started cleaning everything up. Stiles considered what awful werewolf movie he was going to make Derek watch as his penance, there were just so many good choices.</p><p>It was a sweet kind of vengeance, filled with Derek’s commentary and snacks that the werewolf was inevitably going to make by hand before the movie started. Yes it sounded a lot like a date but no one would dare tell Derek that, thankfully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>